luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Chloe Maxwell. ]] Chloe (クロエ Kuroe) is a Logicalist associated with the color green and the Splendor attribute. Her covenanters include Daiga, Fyrill, Valkyrie, and Teeb. Chloe cards focus on the primary aspects of the color green: increasing stock and increasing power. Many Chloe cards add cards to your stock zone, increase your members' power for both your and your opponent's turn, and gain benefits based on the number of cards in your stock zone. List of Chloe members Monolium Level 1 *Changing Clothes, Chloe (Logicalist) *Confident Chloe (Logicalist) *Counterattack Commence! Chloe (Logicalist) *Daring and Resolute, Chloe (Logicalist) *Full Speed Patrol, Chloe (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Returning to Supreme Bliss, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Attack from the Trees, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Momentary Break, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Rocket Elbow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Seaside Guard, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Sprinting, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Concentration of Mind, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Cruising the Ocean, Chloe (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Great Whirlpool of Calamity, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Trident Wielder, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *White Tiger Fist, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Grand Victory! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Grand Victory! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Meal Before Battle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Special Tiger Crash, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Stirring Up Trouble, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Super Tiger Claw! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Tiger Technique, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *ALCA's Number One Aggressor, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Checking the Latest, Chloe (Logicalist) *Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe (Logicalist) *Friend Chocolate, Chloe (Logicalist) *Frolicking in the First Snow, Chloe (Logicalist) *In Independent Training, Chloe (Logicalist) *Race to the Scene! Chloe (Logicalist) *Searching for Traces, Chloe (Logicalist) *Straight Line, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Piercing Faith, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Waiting for Her Cue, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Flash Sword, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Golden Miracle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Piece of Cake, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Sabre Dance, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *A Match for a Thousand, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Enduring the Impact, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Evil-Severing Blade, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Finishing Blow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Real Battle Starts Now, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Beach Season Begins, Chloe (Logicalist) *Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 3 *Submarine Bomber, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Summer Adventure, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Fully Enjoying Her Day Off, Chloe (Logicalist) *Sniping! Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Leaping Out, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Powered Cannon, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crusher Missile, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Full Break Burst, Chloe (Tranceunion) Chloe support cards Member Level 1 *Boiling Fighting Spirit, Daiga (Foreigner) *Circling in the Sea, Fyrill (Foreigner) *Counterattack Commence! Chloe (Logicalist) *Coming by Conjecture, Valkyrie (Foreigner) *Daring and Resolute, Chloe (Logicalist) *Fireball Soldier, Teeb (Foreigner) *Free Spirited, Daiga (Foreigner) *Frolicking in the First Snow, Chloe (Logicalist) *Goddess of War, Valkyrie (Foreigner) *Guiding Heroic Spirits, Valkyrie (Foreigner) *Race to the Scene! Chloe (Logicalist) *Searching for Traces, Chloe (Logicalist) *Sniping! Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Powered Cannon, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Rocket Elbow, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crusher Missile, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Enduring the Impact, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Evil-Severing Blade, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Finishing Blow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Summer Adventure, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tactics *Firm Bond *Operation Success! Paradox *Decider Battle Category:Chloe